This invention relates to the doping of a semiconductor material to provide a semiconductor device having a predetermined pattern of doped regions.
Additionally, this invention directs itself to a method of doping a semiconductor material where the doped regions are spatially selective. Additionally, this invention is directed to the doping of a semiconductor material or substrate with a pulsed visible laser beam which may be controlled to focus the laser beam on at least one selectively predetermined region of the substrate surface.
Still further, this invention is directed to a method of doping a semiconductor material whereby a spatially uniform beam is focused on a selectively predetermined region of the substrate surface for implanting dopants into the substrate.
This invention directs itself to a method of doping a semiconductor substrate without the necessity of having to mask a plurality of dopant regions on the surface of the substrate.
This invention relates to a method of doping a semiconductor substrate using a pulsed visible laser beam which can be controlled for focusing the laser beam on at least one of a plurality of doping regions on the substrate surface.
This invention is directed to a method of doping a semiconductor substrate while only irradiating specific regions of the semiconductor substrate wherein doping is required.